What we are
by pinksnow
Summary: Eyes often pondered on the nature of his relationship with Kanone.warning: shounen ai. Eyes x Kanone. Spoilers for manga.


An Eyes Kanone one shot. Written for manga. Post vol 13.

Contains spoilers for manga, vol 13.

Disclaimer : Spiral, still not mine. ( weeps quietly.)

On with the story.

* * *

**What we are…**

Eyes often pondered on the nature of his relationship with Kanone.

* * *

Initially, things were simple and clear. Kanone was the one boy around whom Eyes could be himself. Kanone was the only boy who truly understood the quiet Rutherford, for whatever he was worth.

Kanone was his childhood friend

It was not long before Eyes developed a kind of admiration for the Kanone's abilities, when the older boy slowly started to teach him how to protect himself. Kanone could pinpoint any target ten times in a row, with those pocket knives of his. His accuracy with a gun or rifle was just as formidable, if not more. His talents in the department of making and diffusing bombs were also nothing to be taken lightly.

Along with being a friend, Kanone became his mentor.

Somewhere down the line, Eyes registered that the other's concern for him ran deeper than friendship, or a simple student-teacher relationship for that matter. Kanone would watch over him all the time, correcting his little mistakes, smiling for him, crying for his sake. With Kanone, Eyes would feel secure.

Like the comfort of an older brother.

Time never stopped as always, and now both of them knew they couldn't fight it. Not anymore. The first time they kissed had been awkward, and clumsy. Kanone had been afraid of rejection – " Eyes, you can never really be certain when it's about matters of the heart. " ; even as his first kiss was stolen, a chaste touch of lips on lips, Eyes could vaguely remember hearing something like that from the older boy; and that was the only time when Eyes saw something akin to fear on the older one's face.

The second time they kissed, about two minutes after the first kiss, was better. It was Eyes' answer, and a memory neither boy would forget. Eyes himself was surprised to discover he was capable of something like that when he fisted his hands into the older boy's shirt, nearly standing on his toes, closing that unnecessary distance between their lips yet once again, slender frame leaning into the other boy, Eyes kissed him with a fervor, not quite understanding what was going on anymore, only that he did not want this feeling to stop, it was his first time losing control, losing everything of himself to the feel of the other's warm, soft lips, teasing tongue and wandering hands as the other boy relaxed and started to respond back. They parted only when their lungs burned for oxygen. And Eyes rested his head on the other boy's shoulder even as Kanone's fingers entangled with soft strands of platinum, both of them, breathing heavily, hearts pounding, clouded minds trying to comprehend what had happened just minutes ago.

Many more followed, whenever they got a moment to spare.

But they were not lovers, were they ? Eyes reasoned, because they still hadn't done anything much beyond kissing and cuddling during stolen moments of guilty pleasure.

This was their secret.

And Eyes wondered, confused; just what were they anyway ?

So he finally asked the same to the chocolate haired boy. And got a lighting laugh and a soft peck on the lips in response.

Eyes did not understand that answer.

More time went by. Kiyotaka made his grand entrance, Kanone made a quiet exit.

But Eyes was surprised; no shocked when their paths crossed after their brief parting. Because never in a million years had he even dreamed of such a thing happening. Things had changed and how. He always knew they had their differences, but he was not ready for this, not by a long shot.

Kanone, had become his enemy.

And after much bloodshed, mayhem and insanity, Kanone willingly terminated the road on which he was walking. Suddenly. Unexpectedly. Without even a second thought. Maybe it was his way of controlling his own destiny. But he gave up. Just like that. Without so much as a proper goodbye.

Leaving a gaping hole in Eyes' heart, a deep wound, a permanent scar. An endless void that could not be filled by anyone or anything.

That's when Eyes understood the true meaning behind the answer provided by the older blade child, so long ago, in the form of a smile and a kiss.

They were not friends, Kanone failed to be his mentor, he could not even take the place of an older brother, they couldn't make it together as lovers, and in the end Eyes could never really see Kanone as the enemy.

And all that was irrelevant.

* * *

Eyes understood it now - Because Kanone was his soul mate.

* * *

A/N: hope you liked it. I'm not too clear on the manga details myself, so there may be some inconsistencies.

If you liked it, do click on the little review button! Thank you for reading.


End file.
